came from hell
by helena90691
Summary: there is some yullen and some lucky but at what cost. only the history knows the answers.
1. to hell and back

_came from hell  
_

_how it all begins kanda can't remember any more,one day the sun stop shining and the war between vampires, humans, and the lykins began._

"_yuu-Chan when are we going to make it to the meeting place, I'm tired "_

"_don't you damned usagia ever call me by my given name!"but is starting to feel tired,but wont show it to the baka usagia_

"_but if i get too tired I'll change yuu-Chan"falling to the ground on all fours_

"_we'll rest here for a hour then we'll start up again or the humans will kill us"leaning against a tree after running throe the woods._

_'eight fucking hours of running from that damn town after we finally got food from weeks of running' kanda thought._

"_kanda i can hear the people coming we have to run now" the red head was so serious that it shocked the Japanese man._

_they both nodded and pulled out a vile of their own and gulped the blood down. lavi changed into a pure blooded werewolf and kanda's eyes was blood red ,then they was off in minutes they was in the safe house of lenalee lee a childhood friend and her brother._

_when they got to the house they was greeted by lenalee and komui with a pare of pants for lavi, after they all went in the house two other people showed up. _

__

_PLEASE REVIEW ! be nice for all that is sugre cookies!!!!!!!  
_


	2. look who showed up

_look who showed up_

_last time on: came from hell:__when they got to the house they was greeted by lenalee and komui with a pare of pants for lavi, after they all went in the house two other people showed up._

_everyone jumped when they heard the door. kanda and lavi ran in the ceilre to hide they remember the last time someone got cote hiding a vampire or a liken. that person was captured and beaten to death the whole city attracted so many demons and beasts. it was the most goriest thing ever witness. body limbs was every were, blood covered the town. lenalee never knew the color red was so scary no terrifying. lenalee goes and answer the door._

" _who is it " she said on the other side trembling. _

"_tyki mikk and Allen walker "as tyki fazed through the door and opened it for Allen ._

"_tyki, yuu Allen's here"lavi said wile running to his nonhuman soul mate._

"_theirs my bunny boy sexy as ever, come hear so i can search the beautiful body"they started to go upstairs while kanda came and scared Allen from the back. _

"_moyish missed this much to follow me" kanda said wile smirking._

_Allen blushed "it's Allen bakanda" all the wile kanda grabbing his waste leaning in for a kiss. but a hand stopped him._

"_some people in the village is being hanged and the demons who was cote was skin alive then dragged through the town square as we speak" _

_as on Que tyki and lavi come down stares "do we have to run away aging ?" said lavi_

"_we have no chose but to stay and die by humans or the other monsters that will come or run some were else" kanda said loud enough for everyone to hear._

_but lenalee stud from the couch then said "I'll stay here to help the other monsters in town escape " _

" _lenalee you could die if cote or if it's too late "said Allen close too tears _

_komui's turn " it's OK Allen I'll be here with her " he said wile smiling at his little sister _

_kanda was about to say something tyki cut him off " we all should get moving to __my__ safe house, Allen " _

_soon after Allen stated to sing then a white gate open in front of them all. _

_all of them left till there was only kanda, lenalee, and komui. "be careful " kanda said braking the silence but he here the one thing he thought he would never hear " i love you kanda " but without looking back "komui i better be able to see both of you asses in the future " then he stepped through the gate._

_one hour later lenalee get three monsters at the house before her brother finished the magical barrier. _

_half an hour later ogres, likens, and dragons all came. from to town all you can here is the screams of the villagers. 20 minutes after that the barrier gave and everyone in that house died a vary brutal death._

_on the other side of the gate_

_" kanda my home is your home, for now anyways the rooms are up stares" kanda was greeted by tyki._

_kanda went up stares "Allen all ready picked out a room for you too"_

_he walks in the room to see a sleeping Allen, he goes to him . moments later Allen woke to crying kanda_

_"kanda what's wrong did something happen" starting to get warred_

_"Thar both are going to die but why stay what do they gain by staying?" ..... "they helped my and lavi through everything why?"looking Allen in the eyes _

_Allen can just comfort the older man all the wile lavi is a the doorway hiding. just as he leaves he run into tyki at the steps_

_" those people that stayed at that town they will die or will they be smart and run " said tyki looking at his dear lover as lavi cry his shirt_

_" why do everybody think they will die just have some faith" still sobbing_

_"how can i have faith when god abaned us so long ago so we all can die, lavi do you still believe in god even after all of this" lavi can only look at him but he is tired from all the sleepless nights_

_" I'm going to bed good night "_

_" OK but dinner will be ready soon " said wile going down the hall to the other couples room to see them both sleep in each others arms_

_  
_

_OK THAT's IT. and sorry about earlier my laptop was being stupid. also i have no good ideas about the next one so it might take a wile  
_


	3. what we can do now is just fight

_what can we do now is just fight_

_last time:__half an hour later ogres, likens, and dragons all came. from the town all you can here is the screams of the villagers. 20 minutes after that the barrier gave and everyone in that house died a vary brutal death._

_50 minutes before all made the monsters came to the village kanda,Allen, lavi, and tyki it to the safe house. in complete silence tyki made lunch wile everyone was in the living room. what's "wrong kanda" lavi dared ask. "what's wrong ? I'll tell you everyone of our friends have died do i have to remind you lenalle and koimeo are both dead". after that he went up stairs to sleep. tyki stopped Allen from making his death sentence by following. "but tyki plea" "no for knowing him as long as i have i can tell something bad is going to happen" _

_upstairs kanda is ready to go to sleep but he fell he vary own last day is coming like how lenalee and komie was riped and eaten by monsters so he calls Allen."hey myaoshie get up here" Allen dashes up the stairs in the room just to be kissed and eaten by kanda. as kanda striped Allen naked."i hope I'm not rushing you bean sprout 'mmh' you taste good" "'ahhh!' not (pant)at all i (pant )never saw this side of you before" as kanda got a hold of allen's manhood, "sqiuse me harder kanda! ahhh! touch me more!" "as you wish" said kanda with a smirk. tyki and lavi run in the room."what a present surprise we thout some one was dieing in here" tyki says with a blush looking at his young relative being touched by his older lover. Allen hide behind kanda, as kanda let go of him. while lavi turn redder than his own hair, but not even close to how red Allen is. all you hear now is the front door blast into the house."also a demon is close to the house sorry i sorta forgot that. my bad" says tiki. "that would have been helpful a few seconds ago" screamed kanda. "well we can run" said allen, "no not any more they have us running like weaklings. i was the great demon king and you all was my loyal court its time to get wild" evil smirking kanda say. lavi smiles like a happy idiot"finally lets kill this bastard yuu". "call me that aging and it will be you next got that" all wile kanda pulls out mugan and jump out the door to slice off the head of the monster. but the monster got pass kanda and dug its clause into allens little body. his scream made the monster smile but it was screaming minutes later ween it was cut it soon fell to his knees seeing the love of his life covered in his blood forgetting allen was immortal."bakanda don't forget i cant die" ill always live for you"_

_look im not good at this so i quiting. bye. _


End file.
